Cake Day Shorts
by PartFootball
Summary: Shorts requested. Rated M to leave smut open. I will update when I have time. Characters and Genres will rotate as they come up. PM a request if you want me to continue a short. These are all practice for my main fic. Just a heads up: Since all of these are practice, there will be some things that need more polish, I just don't have the time/patience to fix it here.
1. Blackewolfe - Arkos

"Pyrrha! Come here!"

"Yes, Jaune? Did you need something?"

"I know that I kind of treated you poorly leading up to the dance, but I think I know how to make it up to you," Jaune replied.

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Well, to start, I wrote you this song," Jaune said, brandishing his guitar.

Jaune's honeyed voice drifted through the halls, his guitar strums filling their dorm room and flowing out through the windows and playing with the trees.

Pyrrha's legs began to feel weak as she listened to Jaune's sweet music. She sat down next to Jaune on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry that I ignored you. I thought you had so many better guys lining up to take you to the dance, and I was looking the wrong way," Jaune hummed.

"It's... It's ok," Pyrrha responded, her head foggy with Jaune's scent.

"No, I think there's more that I need to do," Jaune said, rising off his bed.

Pyrrha, startled from her trance, looked up into his deep blue eyes, staring into her soul, seeing her true heart. How defenseless she felt when around him, how she stared at him longingly after he had already fallen asleep, how she thought of him when the storms were extra fierce, and she just wanted someone to hold her.

Jaune closed the door and locked it. Pyrrha, still in a daze after the soul touching look from Jaune, laid back on his bed, her knees dangling off the edge as her feet brushed the floor.

Jaune shut the windows next, then removed the top half of his school uniform, and approached Pyrrha. He planted his hands on either side of Pyrrha's crimson locks, his toned body just inches from hers. Pyrrha instinctively put her hands up to protect herself, and was met with muscle as hard as rock, sculpted by their late night training.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha sighed, blushing a brilliant shade of red.

Jaune's lips stopped her from continuing. He started with her lips, then moved to her cheek, and onto her neck, his hand pulling the uniform's collar away, his fingers slowly unclasping the buttons on her jacket.

"I... It feels... Oh..." was as much as Pyrrha could think to say, as her mind could only think of her desire as Jaune's fingers began to pull her shirt up, above her head now, exposing her crimson bra to the world.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jaune asked, looking Pyrrha in the eyes again, his hands setting every part of her skin on fire that they touched.

"No... Please keep going... It just feels so good..." Pyrrha pleaded, her hands reaching down to her pants, unlatching the skirt and kicking her shoes off.

Jaune moved down, pulling the skirt off as he went. Slowly, as if he knew they would not be disturbed.

"Wait, what about Ren? AND NORA?" Pyrrha sat up with a shock, horrified at the thought of the bubbly girl discovering her and their leader making love.

"Relax, they're in Vale buying ingredients for pancakes. After all, we're out of syrup," Jaune said with a wink, producing the bottle from underneath his bed.

"And... And you're sure you locked the door?" Pyrrha said nervously, glancing to see if the deadbolt was turned.

"Yes, now lay back down," Jaune said, pulling her skirt and panty hose off as her head hit the soft bed again.

And there they were. The great Pyrrha Nikos, in naught but her crimson underwear, and Jaune Arc, completely nude, propped above her, their lips interlocked as her hands felt all along his body, lower and lower... until he pulled away.

"No. I have to make it up to you first," Jaune said, steel in his eyes, and a firmness in his voice to rival... well, his firmness.

He descended onto his knees at the foot of the bed and pulled her hips in close to his face. This is what he meant when he said make it up to her. Pyrrha was dripping with anticipation, one hand clenching the sheets, the other his golden locks, preparing for what was to come.

Jaune pushed the underwear to the side, and his lips found paradise.


	2. Firebelle - Ruby and Nora

"So… We're lost aren't we?" Ruby asked, sighing as Nora skipped ahead of her on the trail.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Weiss bossing us around!" Nora replied cheerily. "Besides, the forest can't be that deep, we'll run into the other pairs eventually."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, so why didn't you go with Ren this time? I thought you two were inseparable."

"Well… I think he was a little shy after he dropped his towel in front of us," Nora replied as she turned to face Ruby, clasping her hands behind her back and leaning forward, waiting for her companion to catch up.

"Wait, why would that matter?" Ruby asked, scratching her head.

"Well you see, Ren had just taken a shower, and I thought it would be funny to jump on him as he walked through the door, but he wasn't paying attention, you know? So anyway, I jumped on him as he walked in through the door, and he put his hands up to catch me, but since he was still wet from the shower, I slid off. Well, since his hands were trying to catch me, they weren't on his towel, so as I slid off it came off, and… well I was on my butt with Ren staring at me."

"Ren… Staring at you?" Ruby responded, still a bit confused.

"I was sitting on the ground, and Ren was standing up and completely naked." Nora fed Ruby, a grin spreading over her face.

"OH! You mean his... EWWWWWWWWW!" Ruby screamed, the thought of a naked boy now etched across her mind.

Nora had begun laughing hysterically, "That was the same reaction Jaune had when he saw the situation! Ren turned as red as Pyrrha, who threw him a towel. He covered himself before I could have any fun though…" Nora pouted.

Ruby felt sorry for the boy, but felt an odd warmth and curiosity as Nora went on. "What… What did it… look like?" Ruby stuttered, her cheeks now flushing as she asked the question.

Nora's eyebrows shot up, followed by a grin that Ruby had seen Yang wear after many a nights partying. "Kinda like a mushroom. It was much bigger though."

"How… How big?"

Nora's grin grew impossibly wide. "Hehe, I'll show you," Nora said before shooting off to climb a tree. She returned to the ground a moment later with a pair of bananas.

"Whaaa?!" Ruby cried out.

"Hm? Oh, no, just one!" Nora replied, placing one in Ruby's hands.

"They're that big?!" Ruby said, still incredulous.

"Well, I don't know about other boys, but Ren and Jaune are both that size."

"How... do you… does it hurt?" Ruby responded, now as red as her hood, and staring at her feet, banana in hand.

"It hurts a little at first, but then it just feels really good!"

"Oh… But how did you know Jaune's size?" Ruby said, looking up at Nora, jealousy brewing in her silver eyes.

"You know how clumsy Jaune is! He's dropped his towel on his own so many times. That's why Pyrrha always has one ready when one of the boys go to the shower."

"So, just you and Ren then?"

"Yes. Well, no. I mean, we're not together-together, but we've been together, yes."

Ruby's jealousy returned to its lair, and the warmth inside her moved from her gut to somewhere a bit lower. "If I… If me and Jaune were… Together-together… Would he expect… I mean, would it be..." Ruby searched for the words to describe how she was feeling.

"Ruby," Nora said, placing her hands on each of her friend's shoulders, "I know you like him. Everyone does. If you two start dating, it'll happen when it happens. When **both** of you are ready."

Ruby felt her eyes water, and then Nora's arms pull her in tight, their bodies entwined as Ruby shed a tear of innocence.

"NORA! RUBY! There you two are! Where have you been?" Jaune called out, jogging with Ren to where the two girls were standing in the shade.

Ruby pulled away and wiped a tear as she looked up to Jaune. "Oh, just having some girl talk," She responded, looking over to Nora, who returned a smile.

"Oh? About what?" Jaune asked.

Ruby and Nora gave each other a knowing look, before both looking at Ren and responding at once.

"Boys."


	3. ChumSmash - Flame Fatale

"Ladies, your table," The maître d' said, gesturing the women to their table.

"Thank you, Pierre."

"Of course, mademoiselle," Pierre said, bowing away from the table.

Yang gave the waiter a smile as he backed away, and tucked her golden dress underneath her as she sat down facing her partner.

"So… Cinder. How did you manage to get us in here on such short notice?" Yang wondered aloud.

"Well, I have a few… friends who know the owner, and talked him into getting us a table," Cinder replied, her slow delivery entrancing Yang.

"Well, it's really nice of them to do that, it's not too often that I get time away from the gang, especially with Ruby and Weiss arguing so much nowadays about who gets to sleep with Zwei. You know, I had to sleep in Ruby's bed the first night that Weiss got him. Now all three of them sleep together some nights though, so I guess we're getting over that."

"Interesting. What about you and Blake? Do you two share a bed on occasion?" Cinder's words snaked through the air, sliding into Yang's ears, poisonous, yet so… alluring.

"Oh no, Blake wouldn't let me do that… Well, I take that back. There was that one time where we had to all basically pile on top of her to force her to get some rest. She's a really hard worker, but sometimes she doesn't know how to take a break."

"She sounds like a good person to have on your team," Cinder replied, her eyes dancing in the candlelight. Yang was intoxicated by her date. Cinder's long black dress had a slit on one leg that went up scandalously close to her hip line. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders, her eyes a deep honey amber color, and her perfume made Yang dizzy. What was happening to her?

"Yeah, Blake's the best. So, what were your teammates' names again?" Yang needed a moment to collect herself, and shifting the conversation to Cinder should give her enough time.

"Mercury and Emerald," Cinder said curtly before turning the conversation back to Yang, "So when you formed teams-"

"Ladies, your dinner," Pierre appeared with a flourish, carrying two plates of what Yang could only describe as the best looking food she had ever seen.

"But we haven't ordered yet!" Yang said, breaking out of her flustered state.

"Ah, but mademoiselle here let us know what to prepare! If it is not to your liking, we will gladly prepare something else for you if you'd like, mon cheri."

"That will be all, Pierre," Cinder said, the fire in her eyes blazing at the poor man's poorly timed entrance. Pierre caught the look and quickly disappeared.

"So… what is it?" Yang said poking her beautifully made, yet distinctly unappetizing plate.

"Lobster ravioli. We're forgetting something though…" Cinder said, peering into the dark, "Pierre!" She snapped.

"Yes mademoiselle, how can I serve you?" Pierre said, appearing from seemingly thin air at hearing his name.

"Bring two glasses of your finest champagne. And- "Cinder gestured Pierre to lean in as she continued her instructions so Yang could not hear.

"Ve-Very well mademoiselle, it shall be done," Pierre replied hesitantly, giving Yang a nervous look before disappearing again to retrieve the drinks.

"Now. Where were we…" Cinder said thoughtfully, twirling her fork between her finger and her food as Yang took a tentative bite.

No sooner had Yang swallowed than Pierre returned with two flutes and a bottle of champagne. Placing the glassware on the table, he popped the bottle and poured them both full glasses.

"Pierre?" Yang said, putting her fork down, "This looks great and all, but I could really just go for a cheeseburger right now, could you do that?"

Yang was about to apologize and try to play it off as a joke when she saw their waiter's horrified expression, but Cinder beat her to it.

"Of course he can. He'd be more than happy to, _wouldn't_ _you _Pierre," Cinder's eyes were again replaced by fire, threating to burn the man to a crisp if her date did not get her way.

"Of course, of course!" Pierre recovered, "We will have it out for you in a moment, mon cheri!"

"Great!" Relief spreading across Yang's features as she took a long draw of champagne.

A slow smile spread across Cinder's face, and Yang felt dizzy. Was this the champagne? She had had beers and other drinks before, and could handle herself better than guys bigger than Cardin, but this hit her instantly.

Cinder still hadn't had a sip.

Yang's head drooped.

Cinder laughed.

Yang blacked out.


	4. GrimmLocke - Eclipse

"Sun, please stop. I'm trying to read."

"Aw, why do you have to be so boring?" Sun replied, his tail flicking at Blake's book in seeming annoyance. He'd been like this all afternoon.

"It's a rainy day, and I just want to sit on the couch and read my book. So a little peace and quiet if you wouldn't mind," Blake said, trying to keep the edge off her words.

That was a mistake. "Oh. Ok, if you don't want me around, I'll go…"

Blake tore her eyes from her book, fearful of having to deal with tears, but instead she was greeted by a huge grin.

"Ha, now you're not reading anymore! Let's go do something!" Sun said, dropping his hurt act for his usual lively self. "Aw, come on! You got to do better than that if you want to hit me!" Sun said, easily catching the pillow that Blake had sent at his head.

"I told you, it's a lazy day, and I just want to enjoy this book. Why don't you go drag Neptune or Yang out, they're always up for an adventure."

"Nah, I don't want to spend today with those losers. Besides they all caught the last train into Vale for today, so I'm stuck here with y – I mean… get to spend today with the prettiest girl in Beacon," Sun said, catching himself before Blake decided she had enough of his jokes.

"Nice save," Blake responded, giving an annoyed look over her book, but smiling inwardly at the compliment.

Sun walked away from the alcove Blake was nestled in, wandering aimlessly through the library, probably looking for a comic book or a something to eat.

After he hadn't come back for a two blissfully peaceful chapters, Blake started to become anxious. He couldn't have gotten lost, could he? _Could he?_ It was a library, surely he would be able to figure it out. Right?

Her worries somewhat subdued, Blake returned to her book. Not two pages later, Sun returned with a stack of books.

"Hey, I know I was acting like a jerk earlier, but I don't want you to think I'm just some dumb shmuck from Vacuo. I found some of my favorite books… and… and, uh… well…" Sun trailed off, obviously losing confidence in whatever he was going to say next.

"Sun, what is it? You can tell me," Blake said reassuringly, closing her book in concern.

"It's just… I'm can't… I'm not really… I just can't read that well," Sun stammered, his tail tucking tucked between his legs, still for probably the first time since they'd met.

Blake's ears relaxed under her bow as she set her book down beside her. She gave Sun her best comforting smile and patted the cushion next to her.

Sun, still with an armload of books, eased onto the seat next to Blake.

"What are some of the ones you've brought with you?" Blake inquired, hoping to put her fellow Faunus at ease.

"Well, I got the Odyssey, and I really like that one, but then I also have Journey to the West, and that's probably my favorite of all time. I just wanted you to know that even though I may not get as good of grades as Neptune, I still like to read and stuff," Sun said, finally moving his eyes from his shoes to meet Blake's.

"I don't think you're a dumb… Shmuck… From Vacuo. I think you're my friend, and nothing so insignificant as how well you can read will interfere with that, especially after you stood by my after learning I was in the White Fang," Blake said, intertwining her fingers with Sun's.

Sun beamed at her, and his tail reached up to her bow and petted her ears underneath, "Thanks, Blakey. It means a lot coming from such a hardened criminal," Sun replied with a wink.

Blake, suppressing a smile, continued, "So what's that last book you've got there?"

"Oh, this? Ah, just one I found. I didn't get very far into it, so we could read it together if you want."

Blake couldn't contain her smile anymore. "I don't think you'd be able to keep up with me, slowpoke," she teased.

"Oh, that's ok, because you're going to read it to me while I lay down with my head on your lap."

"Is that right?" Blake said, her smile warming.

"Absolutely. After all, it's a rainy day."

Sunlight poured into their alcove with not a cloud in sight.


	5. Mathinza - Weiss and Ren

_Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, feet square, slow your breathing, visualize the motion, then strike…_

_Ping! _

Weiss's ball flew well down the range, eclipsing her playing partner's.

"Excellent shot," Ren replied, shouldering his golf bag.

"Thank you. I told you I didn't have to play a handicap. My father made sure I was taught by the best."

As the pair trudged their way to Ren's ball, Weiss couldn't help but notice an air of resentment from Ren. She smiled inwardly, knowing that the perfectionist in him was battling with the chivalrous.

Ren squared his stance, determination evident in his eyes as he made his adjustments.

_Thawck! _

Ren's ball flew all the way to the green, landing within a foot of the hole. So he wasn't going to just let her win after all.

Weiss went through her pre-shot ritual, readying herself to deliver a stroke to rival Ren's.

_Ping!_

An excellent shot sailed through the air, landing almost on top of Ren's ball, but catching a poor bounce in the process, and rolled away from the hole.

"Uh, that's not fair! How come your ball didn't roll away?!" Weiss whined, stamping her foot at the injustice of it.

"I put backspin on my ball, and I wasn't as close to the hole as you. I didn't hit the ball that far on purpose."

Weiss realized that it wasn't resentment from Ren, it was calculated strategy. He wanted her to think that he was angry that she hit it further than him. _Well, it worked, _she thought. Her arrogance let her get sloppy with her fundamentals, something her coach would scold her for doing.

"_You can't let feeling get in the way! Golf is not a game of passion! Internalize, don't let silly emotions get in the way! You are a Schnee! It is an honor to carry that last name, do not shame it with your petty feelings!"_

"Weiss?"

"Hm, what?" she said, startled from her reverie.

"It's your putt. I made par."

"Oh, yes, very well," Weiss lined up her putt and made the difficult par.

The next 5 holes went by without much to them. Ren scored two birdies and a made par on the rest, while Weiss hit 3 birdies and a bogey, evening out their score.

As the duo approached the next hole, Weiss was struck with an idea.

"Ren, why don't we make a bet on this one?"

"A… bet? You must've been spending too much time with Yang," Ren said shaking his head with a smile.

"I'm serious. It's only a Par 2, so we both have the range to make a hole-in-one, so why don't we make a bet on the first to get one? What do you say?"

"I… guess we can do that. What are we betting?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about the loser has to get all the balls from the water hazard?"

"Hm, you really want to get your golf skirt wet?" Ren replied, a slight smile spreading across his face as he extended his hand.

"We'll see whose skirt gets wet," Weiss retorted, grasping his hand.

"Hey, this is ceremonial where I come from," Ren said with a laugh, "Although it is a bit long," he admitted with another smile.

As they teed up, Weiss couldn't help but observe how comfortable she was around Ren. Not like the butterfly feeling she had around Neptune, or the sisterly feeling with the rest of her team, but like she had a friend who didn't care about her last name. No, more than that. Like he understood her, and the pressure to be perfect.

"Ren?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For coming out here with me. And… for being such a good friend."

"Absolutely. I enjoy spending time with you. That won't save you from the water though, after I hit this first try," Ren said, his sincerity in both statements very clear.

Weiss grinned and set up her shot.

_Ping!_

_Thwack!_

_Plunk!_

"Told you."

"You've got to be kidding me! How'd you do that?!"

"I come here and play here every other Saturday."

"Oh, so you hustled me!"

"You never asked if I'd played here before!"

"Well… grrr…" Weiss growled. He was right of course.

They arrived at the little pond, and Weiss removed her shoes and hiked up her skirt, preparing herself for the cold. She tested the water with her toes. Definitely cold. She steeled herself, and stepped in.

"Oh, cold cold cold cold cold. Ahhhh, here's one, there's another, oooohhh. AH!" Weiss exclaimed, tossing the golf balls out as she found them, often with her feet.

Ren chuckled quietly at his friend.


	6. RagingStorms - Pussy Magnet

"Blake, I promise, it's frozen!"

"You don't know that! It could crack at any minute."

"You're being silly," Pyrrha said with an amused smile, skating over to Blake, who was still on the side of the frozen lake, refusing to skate until she knew that she wouldn't get wet.

"What if it does though? You know I hate swimming."

Pyrrha sighed inwardly at how this fearless huntress could be afraid of something as simple as ice. She remembered one of their first dates, almost 2 years ago, when she had to convince Blake that the dogs in the park they were walking through would leave her alone if she just ignored them.

"How about this: If the ice cracks, just stay still and I'll make sure your blades stay above the ice until you get back to the edge?" Pyrrha said.

Blake sighed. _She's so cute when she's flustered, _Pyrrha thought as she extended her hand.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Blake took Pyrrha's hand and tentatively stepped out onto the ice, holding onto Pyrrha's hand tightly as she got her balance. Slowly she started to propel herself forward, gaining confidence with every stride. Pyrrha laughed as a smile crept onto Blake's face.

"See? I knew you'd like it!"

Blake smiled. Those used to come so rarely before they started dating. They still do, but not for Pyrrha. Whenever they're together, Pyrrha always gets the lion's share, as if Blake had been saving them just for her.

The two skated along the pond, hand in hand for a while, blissfully content with in other's company.

"Pyrrha, would you mind if we went inside? I'm pretty cold now."

"I'm sorry, just got lost in the moment. Yes, let's go find a fire and some hot cocoa!"

As the two girls glided to the edge of the ice, Blake grabbed Pyrrha's hand.

"Hey, thanks for getting me out here, I really did enjoy it."

Pyrrha her a quick peck on the lips and they continued off the ice and then the walk back to their campus apartment.

"Brrr! Home sweet home. I'll start the fire, you get the cocoa?" Pyrrha said, knowing without having to look that Blake had nodded and had already begun getting the milk out of the fridge. "Please save me some milk for tomorrow morning!"

"It was one time that I drank it all!" Blake said, adorably indignant, yet keenly aware that Pyrrha had caught her about to make it twice. Blake busied herself brewing the cocoa while Pyrrha coaxed the ember to a homely fire in no time.

"You know, we don't have to meet up with everyone tonight," Pyrrha said, sliding behind Blake and kissing her softly on her ears. "Oh! They're so cold! I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, it actually feels quite nice without the bow," Blake replied, reaching up to scratch her exposed ears.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about how cold they'd be. Here, you go sit down by the fire and warm up, I'll finish up making the cocoa and bring it to you," Pyrrha said, gesturing to the crackling fire.

"Thank you, but what had you started to say about not meeting up with everyone tonight?"

"I was just going to say we could stay in. After all, Yang and Sun couldn't make it, and Jaune and Ruby were going to be late anyways. Besides, the rest will probably cancel after seeing the roads." Pyrrha reasoned, walking in to join Blake on the loveseat by the fire.

"Very true. Did you…" Blake said nodding to the mug of cocoa Pyrrha had extended to her.

"Extra milk and cinnamon, as always," Pyrrha beamed as Blake's fingers gratefully grasped the mug.

Pyrrha opened the side table, and removed a small gift.

"What's that?" Blake asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Just a little random something to say I love you."

Blake set her mug down and turned to face Pyrrha.

"You are the kindest, most considerate, most beautiful person I have ever been with. All I need is you. You don't have to give me anything, you've already given me your heart."

A tear came to Pyrrha's eyes, and she set the gift down and reached up to kiss her love. They embraced for a long moment, then pulled apart with a long look in each other's eyes.

"How about an early Christmas present then?" Pyrrha said, wiping a tear from her eye and picking up the gift to hand it over.

Blake peeled back the wrapping paper and squealed.

"Ninjas of Love 2?! How'd you get it? It's not supposed to be out yet!"

"Just a bonus from a new sponsor that I requested," Pyrrha responded, "I figured you'd want to be the first to read it."

"Do… Do you want to read it now?" Blake said.

"I'll let Weiss know we're not going to make it to dinner," Pyrrha said with a laugh, stroking Blake's ears, which elicited a warm purr.


	7. Blackewolfe 2 - Em, Merc, Roman, and Neo

"Move your big head!"

"Be quiet, here they come!"

Roman and Neo strolled around the corner, Roman laughing at some joke that was told that Mercury and Emerald didn't hear. They had been tasked by Cinder with keeping an eye on the pair to make sure they were still trustworthy after botching the job at the White Fang rally.

"Finally we might see something interesting. I swear, those two have been up to nothing all day. We could have had _much _more fun back at my place," Mercury said, unabashedly showing his true colors.

"We have a job to do you pervert, try to focus on that instead of staring at my breasts when you think I'm not looking."

"Oh, you caught me! Please don't hurt me!" Mercury retorted mockingly.

Emerald shot her companion an evil look, "Just pay attention. They're going inside."

The two watched as Roman and Neo disappeared into the diner. How Torchwick thought he wouldn't get the cops called on him as soon as he walked through the door was beyond Emerald. Yet, somehow, no activity. They were just sitting there ordering lunch.

After 5 minutes or so, an elderly gentleman exited the diner, looking nervously back inside, then out to where Mercury and Emerald were sitting. After checking the street more times than necessary, the old geezer hobbled across the street and to the park bench where the couple was sitting.

"Eh…" said the old man.

"What do you want you buffoon?" Mercury spat.

"Er… Eh…" the old man seemed to be _very _simple minded, but gestured back to the diner. Emerald looked back through the window to Torchwick's table.

"That son of a bitch."

He was waving at them.

Mercury had apparently seen it too. He sprung up and pushed the old man to the ground. Emerald rose from the bench and offered him a hand.

"Sorry, he's a bit a jerk sometimes – well, most of the time," she said, pulling to his feet.

She turned and sauntered to the diner where Mercury had already sat down at the table with Roman and Neo. The old man followed her, still concerned about the criminal and his three friends who were casually sitting in his diner, but too afraid to do anything. He never noticed his wallet was missing.

"Ah, so good of you to join us! Your little punk friend here was telling me all about how Cinder ordered you two to follow me and Neo around all day," Torchwick greeted Emerald as she sat down, a smug smile stretched across his handsome face.

"She wanted to see if you're still trustworthy, which I hardly think is true after seeing you waltz around in broad daylight while every cop in the city is looking for you," Mercury retorted.

"…"

"I know! The nerve of kids these days! Did your parents not teach you to respect your elders?"

"…"

"Oooh, you're right Neo, these street rats don't have any parents."

"…"

"Hahahahaha, that's a good one!" Roman laughed at the joke only he could hear, as all the other two could see is Neo opening and closing her mouth, not even forming words.

Emerald shot Mercury a confused look, but he just shrugged, unable to make any sense of what was going on.

"So what are we doing here Roman? Shouldn't you be out stealing candy from kids or something?"

"Now, what use would we be if we didn't eat, hmm? Crime when you're hungry is only fitting when you have to steal food. And we are absolutely _famished_, aren't we Neo?"

"…"

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"You've been wasting all of today strolling around downtown! You haven't done anything!" Emerald almost shouted in frustration. He and Neo hadn't done anything, and Emerald hadn't gotten to eat breakfast. Crime was hard to do on an empty stomach, and she knew exactly how bad stealing food to live was, her stomach grumbling at the very thought of it.

"Well, it's seems someone is a little ungrateful for having been invited to lunch!"

"Spare us the condescending bullshit. What's your game? What are you planning for tonight? Cinder wants a report, and she's not going to be happy with any of us if we say all you did was take a walk," Mercury replied.

"…"

"What? Was she talking to me?" Mercury said, blinking in surprise.

"…"

Mercury shook his head in confusion, "What is she saying?" he directed to Torchwick.

"She said you're blinder than she is mute. We robbed 10 stores on that walk."


	8. No Request - Penny vs Velvet

"And for our final match of the quarterfinals, we have Velvet Scarlatina of Beacon versus Penny … er… Penny from Atlas."

The announcer's introductions concluded, both combatants entered the tournament field. Velvet shyly walked out in her combat suit, still not confident in her skills despite trouncing two other enemies in the preceding rounds.

Penny, on the other hand, didn't look like she had been phased at all. She moved robotically to her mark, staring down her opponent from across the wide open arena.

Neither fighter knew what the random terrain generator would choose, but neither were surprised when the see-through holo-glass structure popped up in the shape of a ruined city block. The multiple levels and mix of cover and wide open space was enough for Penny's secondary tactics computer to kick into high gear, analyzing every inch of the broken down proxy buildings.

"Fighters ready?"

Both girls gave the go ahead signal.

"Match begins in 3…"

"2…"

"1…"

Penny tensed.

"Fight!"

Immediately Penny deployed 4 of her blades, and leaped to a nearby second story, keeping a sensor on the Faunus's movements. She moved towards the top of the building, as her analysis told her that would be the best possible vantage point.

Meanwhile, Velvet had sprung out of the way, and then put as many building between her and Penny as possible. Her box was on the ground and she was tinkering with it. Penny's logistics computer gave her too many results to reasonably guess what it could be, so she decided to get a closer look.

She shot two of her blades forward onto a lower building across the street, and anchored the other two on her current vantage point, and leaped off the front. The tension of the wires helped her stay suspended in midair, which she used as her anchors to prepare to slingshot herself over to where her opponent was still fiddling with her box.

Penny's feet brushed the ground, and she used that as her key to release the tension blades, slingshotting herself forward, towards where the Faunus was _still _working on her box.

Penny maintained her flight for 4.47 seconds exactly, soaring over most of the city block, and almost right on top of Velvet. Her threat indicators were low as the Faunus made no moves to change what she was doing. _Don't let the enemy have time to prepare,_ her advanced tactics programming told her. So Penny leapt, extending all twelve of her blades behind her as pair of wings, her humor processor recognizing the image of a hawk sweeping down on an unsuspecting rabbit, and allocated one chuckle to herself after the match.

Penny landed. That wasn't supposed to happen. She had sent her blades straight at her adversary, but none registered hits except with the ground. She tried retracting them, but there was something wrong, she couldn't retract any of them. She activated all the emergency recall procedures for the blades, but still, nothing worked. She turned to examine the spot where she had landed, which should have been right on top of Velvet.

"Oh no."

_Boom!_

An explosion directly beneath her feet sent Penny soaring into the air, only to be yanked back down by her strings, still embedded in the earth. As she crashed back into a heap on the ground, Penny's inner Aura monitor started beeping furiously.

"And that's the match! Ms. Penny's Aura has dropped to critically low levels, and so the match must be stopped here. Congratulations to Ms. Velvet Scarlatina, winner of the match, who will now advance to the semifinals. A round of applause for our two combatants please!"

Velvet emerged from her hiding spot around an apparently falsely transparent holo-wall to help Penny dislodge her blades.

"I didn't mean for them to still be stuck, here, let me help," Velvet said, the ground now willing to release her after Velvet's touch.

"Remarkable! Excellent strategy!" Penny exclaimed, squeezing Velvet's hand, "Tell me, how did you do that?"

"Um, well, I'm a mage, and I saw how well you were able to keep track of your opponents in your other fights, so I made an illusion using shadow dust and hid myself. Your swords are very powerful, so I needed a way to neutralize them in case the initial explosion didn't do all the damage I hoped, so I made a binding spell using gravity dust. Then, the explosion was easy, all it was is fire dust mixed with a little time dust so it didn't blow up right when your swords hit."

"SEN-SATIONAL!" Penny exclaimed.

"Oh, um, thank you."

"Good luck in the rest of the tournament!"

Velvet walked away, already mentally preparing for her next bout.

Penny's humor processor recognized down-time.

Penny chuckled.


	9. Dragonmastrr - FaunCon2014

"Ma'am, I'm going to need to check that bag."

Cinder dropped the bag onto the table and traipsed away, a sinister smile spreading across her face.

"Ma'am! You forgot-"

The explosion killed him before he could hit the ground. The whole checkpoint was now a crater, and the White Fang task force swarmed in behind Cinder, moving to establish a perimeter.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

A second and third explosion could be heard in the distance, signifying Mercury and Emerald had begun their own assaults, and the screams now began to fill the convention center.

People cowered around Cinder's feet as she made her way to the center stage. Cinder addressed the White Fang Lieutenant who approached her, "Gather the Faunus and bring them to the center stage, take the rest to the south exit, Roman will deal with them."

The Lieutenant nodded in silent obedience and begun shouting orders, beginning to corral civilians towards their intended destinations.

Cinder mounted the stage, and begun to address the growing crowd of Faunus.

"You all came here to show your pride of being a Faunus, yet you do nothing when your brothers and sisters are being oppressed by these bigots and slavers. We have come to change that. You will all be given a choice: to redeem yourselves and join the White Fang, or die a slave."

"We will not submit to you, murder!" A voice among the crowd yelled, struggling to his feet among his Faunus brethren.

Emerald approached from behind the dissenter and dragged him to the stage, throwing him to his knees before Cinder, leveling her gun at the back of his head.

Cinder simply waved her hand, "This is your fate if you refuse."

The explosion killed him before he could hit the ground.

People screamed, mothers covering the eyes of their children, men struggling to their feet in rage, only to be knocked back down to their knees by White Fang soldiers.

"Now, we begin the true initiations. Who among you are ready to stand up for yourselves and end the Faunus oppression?"

A handful of Faunus stood, followed by a few more, and then steadily more until roughly a third rose and made their way to the stage, hiding their terrified expressions behind initiate masks.

"These new recruits will be the ones that shape our new world, one with equality for Faunus. The rest of you are betraying them by your complacency. This will not be tolerated," Cinder continued, now addressing the initiates before her, "If they are not with us, they are against us, and they must be dealt with swiftly and decisively."

White Fang soldiers moved among the crowd, binding hands and separating the men, women, and children. Mothers and fathers screamed as their children were ripped away from them, but any that fought back were cut down on the spot, their lifeless bodies tossed aside without a thought.

"Now, prove your loyalty to the White Fang. You will each kill one of these traitors."

Shocked gasps and tears began escaping from both the crowd and the initiates. Soldiers nudged the new bloods forward, handing out short blades or pistols to help finish the task.

"You have your orders. Will you commit to this new world order?"

Blood poured out as lifeless bodies hit the ground. Men, women, and children all sent to early graves.

"Everyone move to the roof! The authorities are arriving, and we have an airlift on the way!" Mercury shouted, causing the grief to change to panic.

Roman from the south exit appeared with a handful of thugs and an even smaller number of human supporters.

"There better be one helluva payday after all this, some shmuck's blood got on my jacket," Roman said, obviously peeved.

"Relax, it still looks as bad as it did before," Emerald retorted, coaxing a chuckle from Mercury.

"Why you little…"

"Save your bickering, we need to move."

The group made their way to the roof, hopping onto their own Bullhead and taking off before any of the new recruits could join them, joining the lone passenger already in the hold.

"I see we have more than expected. Did they each draw blood?"

"Yes, Adam, all who did not join us died."

"Perfect. Here's looking forward to FaunCon2015."


	10. Yoramex - CFVY

Velvet grabbed her lantern and headed into the cave, knowing not what she might find on her journey.

As she slid through the tunnels, she pondered on why she had come here at all.

_Why does this need to be?_ She thought. _I do not recall venturing to such a place as this, I must have bumped my head. I have been searching for hours in this dreary old cave, and no entrance have I found._

Then it dawned on her: she was in a dream, and there was no end until she could wake up.

Doing the only thing she could think to do, she snuffed out her own light.

* * *

><p>"VELVET, NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Coco wailed, cradling her fallen teammates limp body in her arms.<p>

Yatsuhashi bowed his head in dishonor, his teammate now dead due to his mistake.

They would tell him it wasn't his fault.

It didn't matter though.

He committed seppuku the next night.

* * *

><p>Fox tried comforting Coco, but being blind made it a hard task when his charge was a physical creature, emotions often on her face which he could not see.<p>

He would not have to struggle much longer, as she died on a mission three weeks after her teammates.

* * *

><p>Fox pushed on, his sorrow only relieved by his need for revenge. The Grimm had done this. They killed his team, and now they must pay.<p>

As he fought his way through countless missions, he collected scars that he wore on his exposed arms, which he wore with both pride and shame, tokens to remember his fallen teammates by.

Friends told him to slow down. He didn't.

Teachers tried to keep him out of the mission pool. They couldn't.

Fox risked life and limb countless times to get a chance to satiate his desire for destroying Grimm, and by the third anniversary of his team's deaths, he had become a legend among the other students, who had come to believe that he was never a part of a team in the first place. He let them.

The scars that riddled his flesh were only a scratch compared to the pain he had felt after losing his team, so he let them say what they wanted. He couldn't bear correcting them.

Finally, graduation arrived. He had become that highest performing student in Beacon's history, besting Professor Port's record for most Grimm defeated in a single student by an astonishing margin, causing the old brawler to take a special interest in the young man.

After all the students were given their final recommendations for job placement, Professor Port pulled the prodigy to the side.

"Young man, I have never seen a more impressive combination of fool hardiness and skill, myself included. I know that your anger over the loss of your team has driven you down this path, and there's nothing that I can say or do to make you reconsider it. But just know that if you continue down this road, the only thing waiting for you at the end is more pain," Port's expression told the whole story, but Fox would never know that.

"I know that you have received a recommendation from every one of your teachers to go into the Seeker field, but I wish you would reconsider. I say this not from a place of ignorance, young man, and I do not take your future lightly. I have lived through the loss of my team. The only way I stand here before you today is because a wise old man told me what I am telling you: If you let your rage consume you, you are no longer the Huntsman."

Fox only turned his back on the grizzled Huntsman.

* * *

><p>As a Seeker, Fox's job in theory was to hunt out areas of high Grimm concentration and then call for backup to help eradicate the threat. In practice, Fox simply wandered the kingdoms and their neighboring islands, looking for targets for his rage.<p>

He had been doing this for five years since graduation, and his body showed it. The scars stretched across more of his arms than healthy skin, and he had accumulated more than his share of near misses in encounters, never once calling in backup, and never running from a fight, determined to either eradicate everything or die trying.

As he approached his next destination, a cave with reports of strange noises and lights coming from deep inside, an ominous feeling settled in over the intrepid wanderer. Fox shook it off and forged on inside, the darkness enveloping him.

* * *

><p>Fox slinked through the tunnels, muffling his footsteps as best he could.<p>

A soft whisper drew him in deeper to the depths, yet his keen ears were unable to make out the words being said.

_What is this place? _Fox thought, _I have never heard of a weeping cave. _

Years of combat were screaming at Fox to turn around and get out, but his feet only carried him forward.

He approached… a light.

"Fox, you have fought bravely. Now join us in peaceful dreams," Velvet beckoned, Coco and Yatsuhashi beside her.

He laid down and joined his team.


	11. Durandal - Nuts and Dolts

"_You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?" _

* * *

><p>A yawn escaped from Ruby's lips as she rose from her bed. It had been a long tour hunting Grimm, and she had only gotten home the night before. It had been her sixth ten month tour searching out Grimm on the main continent since graduating from Beacon. As she had so little time off duty, many of her friendships had fallen apart, leaving only the rest of her team as comrades. While Blake and Weiss had found their own place, Yang kind of just hopped around, sleeping in a different bed every night, yet still paying for half of her and Ruby's apartment.<p>

_I wonder what the guy she inevitably went home with was thinking, _Ruby pondered as she made her way to the kitchen, _I figure the tales of her wild nights would scare off more than a few potential suitors, and everyone must know who she is at Junior's club by now. _

Shrugging off the thought, Ruby pulling her now back length hair into a quick ponytail before grabbing a cup of coffee. _Today is the day when I can finally see Penny again, _Ruby smiled inwardly. Penny was the only member not in team RWBY that Ruby had kept in contact with since graduation. Penny was still in the body of a young girl, but her combat prowess was world-class, yet few knew who, or even what she was. Ruby was one of the privileged few who not only knew, but was allowed to communicate with her, and so Ruby took full advantage, calling Penny whenever they were both off mission, talking about their favorite weapons, the cute guys they fought with that week, their favorite Grimm kill they'd seen (it was always one of theirs) and how much they missed seeing each other.

* * *

><p>"<em>I promise."<em>

* * *

><p>Ruby sighed as she looked out the vast window in her clock tower, surveying her city. It had been 53 years since she had graduated from this very school and become a full time Huntress, and 30 since she had retired to become the new Headmaster at Beacon after Ozpin had passed away. Beacon had become the premier Huntsman training academy in Remnant, drawing the best teachers and students to its hallowed halls, offering a chance to become a part of the tradition of excellence that Ruby had established following Ozpin's example.<p>

Now, almost 50 years after they had last met, one of Ruby's closest friends was finally coming back to visit her. The elevator doors slid open, and Ruby turned to face the ginger haired girl.

"Ruby!" Penny exclaimed, skipping over to the Headmaster, eager to see her oldest friend.

"Penny, still haven't aged one bit I see," Ruby said, leaning down to give the small girl a hug. "So you have to tell me all about it. It's been decades sense you left, and I'm afraid I haven't many stories to tell, but I'm sure you have plenty of stories about the Moon."

"Oh yes, we were all surprised at how bad it had really gotten, and so General Ironwood extended my stay there, but when he retired, the new General just decided I was better up there trying to repair the Moon," Penny responded, shivering at the thought of staying up in space for almost half a century.

"Well, you're here now, and that's all that matters. I am afraid I do have to tell you something Penny, something that you're not going to like very much," Ruby said in her gentlest voice, grasping her young friend's hand. "I'm dying Penny. The doctors said there was nothing they could do, that it was an old battle wound or something."

"Ruby… what do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to leave you. My body hasn't stayed young like yours, and I can't keep fighting anymore," Ruby replied, tears filling her silver eyes.

"But… but why?" Penny said, looking for some clue as to why her friend would leave her.

"I've just gotten too old. You have your whole life ahead of you, eternal youth. Something I wish I could have with you, my dear friend," she said, kissing the top of Penny's head, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"But I don't want to go on without you, Ruby," Penny cried.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ruby, I'm not a real girl."<em>


	12. Artuno - Arkos & RWBY

**Author's Note: Any dialogue in *this format* is over the earpiece, which Pyrrha cannot hear.**

* * *

><p>"Ruby, I don't know about this. Are you sure this a good idea?"<p>

"You asked us for help, but if you think you can manage a whole date with Pyrrha by yourself, go ahead," Ruby replied as she fixed Jaune's tie.

"No! I do still want your help, it's just that an earpiece seems like overkill. Couldn't I just excuse myself and go to the bathroom?"

"There's no way you would be able to make it 10 minutes without out making a fool of yourself," Weiss said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ice Queen."

"Relax, you'll do fine. Just don't try to talk back to us directly. We'll hear everything that either of you says, and if Yang-," Blake shot the blonde a warning look, "Doesn't forget to bring the binoculars, we'll be able to see what's going on as well."

Jaune let out a nervous laugh, "Well, I guess I can't do much worse than our first date, right Weiss?"

"Aw, you'll be fine! Pyrrha is actually a nice girl-"

"Hey!" Weiss interjected, indignant.

Yang ignored her and continued, "Just listen to us and you'll have a second date for sure!"

After a last second look over by Yang, Jaune exited RWBY's room and crossed the hall to his own dorm where Pyrrha was getting ready.

"Shall we go?" Jaune said with a stiff half bow.

Pyrrha smiled warmly and slid her arm around his.

* * *

><p><em>Later, at the restaurant.<em>

* * *

><p>"So… what looks good?" Jaune said while perusing his own menu.<p>

"I'm not quite sure, I was thinking we could order some oysters to start?" Pyrrha replied.

*Oh! Oysters are a natural aphrodisiac! She's going to put – ow!*

*Yang! Pyrrha is NOT going to have sex with him!* Weiss scolded over the earpiece.

*Weiss, please, here comes the waiter!* Ruby pleaded.

*Order the oysters.* Blake said, monotonously going about making sure Jaune wasn't left out to dry.

"Ah, waiter! Can we get some oysters please?"

The waiter nodded and returned to the kitchen to place the order.

*Compliment her! Tell her that she looks nice, that you like her dress.* Weiss fed.

"So, uh, Pyrrha. I just wanted to say that you, uh, look really nice tonight. I really like your dress, too."

"Oh, thank you! Maybe I'll let you try it on sometime," Pyrrha said with a wink and her best smile.

Jaune could hear all of team RWBY erupt in laughter in his ear, so he gave a nervous laugh, trying to ignore the headache that the sudden burst of noise gave him.

"Oh, Jaune, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I just thought we could laugh about it, I promise I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Pyrrha said, immediately sensing Jaune's discomfort, and reaching for his hand.

"Huh? Oh, no-"

*Yes, go along with it! She's trying to hold your hand!* Yang said eagerly.

"…I mean, it's ok, I just kind of have a headache is all," Jaune said, letting Pyrrha's hand grasp his.

*Smooth, lover boy.* Blake said, undoubtedly with a roll of her eyes.

*Ok, now here come the oysters, make sure that she gets the last one!* Ruby chimed in.

The waiter waltzed up to their table and set the plate of seafood in between the pair before backing away, leaving them alone again.

"Jaune, there's something I need to tell you."

A collective holding of the breath came from over the earpiece.

"Alright, what's up?"

A small groan escaped from Weiss as she remembered their date.

"I… I don't know how to say this, but I have liked you for a long time now," Pyrrha said, looking up from her hands and gazing into Jaune's deep blue eyes.

*Oh, yes! I told you, Ruby! I so called that!* Yang said excitedly before being muffled.

"When we had that dance at the ball, I thought that you would ask me out, that maybe we could start dating… But then you went back to Weiss, and I didn't know what to feel," Pyrrha continued, grasping his hand once more.

"But then I realized that the pain felt good. I just wanted you to be happy, even if it meant it wasn't with me," Pyrrha smiled as she felt Jaune's reassuring squeeze.

"Pyrrha, I like you too. I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner, but now we're here, and I've only eyes for you," Jaune responded, the words falling out of his mouth before he could think, which led to stunned silence from the voices over the earpiece.

"You know… oysters are a natural aphrodisiac," Pyrrha said, looking seductively at Jaune as she ate one.

"Waiter! Check please!"


	13. Arkapella - White Rose

"Weiss, it's not like that, it's just that I think we need some time apart."

"How could you say that?!" Weiss sniffled, "Everything was going so well! We were going to have dinner with my father tomorrow!"

"Look, Neptune, maybe you'd better just leave," Yang interjected before he could dig a deeper hole for himself.

Neptune dropped his head and turned away from Weiss, unable to look at the tears streaming down her face. He had shown up to pick her up for their 3 month anniversary date, but instead dumped her, leaving Yang and Ruby to take care of her.

"Weiss, it's going to be ok," Ruby said, pulling the heiress to a seat. "Yang, could you get her a drink please? Hot chocolate or coffee maybe?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I was going to make some anyway," Yang said, before awkwardly continuing, "Um… Ruby? Are you ok… staying with Weiss tonight? I was going to meet Sun and Blake at JNPR's party."

Ruby shot Yang a warning look, but then gave a nod, and Yang hustled to their kitchenette to make the coffee.

"It's just that we were _*sniff* _doing so well, you know?"

"I know Weiss, maybe he's just scared right now. Your father is, well, your father. He _is_ pretty intimidating," Ruby said while stroking Weiss's snowy hair.

Meanwhile, Yang was just finishing up making the two cups of coffee. "How do you take your coffee, Weiss?" Yang called while pouring something into her own cup.

"Two parts milk and 3 sugars, just like you," Ruby answered for her, patting Weiss on the back as she did so.

Yang busied herself finishing both of the drinks and popped lids on both cups before returning to the intertwined girls, Weiss still crying, Ruby still consoling.

"Hey, Weissy, your coffee," Yang said, extending a cup. Weiss broke away and gratefully accepted the warmth.

"Alright… I'm just going to go now…" Yang said, slowly backing towards the door.

"Don't forget your helmet, you dunce," Weiss called after her.

"There's my girl," Yang said with a wink as she grabbed the helmet and disappeared through the door.

Weiss drained her cup in only a few sips, and then set it down while steadying herself against the bedframe. "Ruby, I'm not feeling well. I think I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, I'll go with you-"

"No!" Weiss jumped up, "Um, I mean, no thank you, I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"Yes, thank you, Ruby, but I'm fine."

"Ok, well… let me know if you need me, ok?" Ruby squeezed Weiss's hand before letting her go to the bathrooms.

…

After 10 minutes, Ruby began to worry about her partner and made her way to the bathroom, where she found Weiss bent over a toilet.

"Weiss! What's wrong?!" Ruby cried out as she hurried over.

"Oh, heeey Ruby! When did yoouuu get here?" Weiss slurred, obviously not feeling well at all.

"Weiss, how did you- Oh no, Yang must've given you her cup by mistake! Here, come on, let's take you back to the room," Ruby said, propping Weiss up and half walking, half dragging her back to their room.

Ruby gently set Weiss on her bed, then retrieved the heiress's night gown from the dresser.

"Heeey! Yooouuu're not going to wear mmmmyyyyyy dress, are yooouuu?" Weiss said, feebly reaching out to grab her night gown from Ruby.

"Don't worry, I don't want to wear your frilly thing anyways," Ruby said, tossing the gown to Weiss, who simply let it hit her face.

"Heeey! Why'd you do that?" Weiss shouted, before gasping, "You know whaatt? You'd look pretty cute in thiiis dress!"

"Um, what?"

"Yeah! I'll wear the night gown, you wear the dress! Besiiides, I don't want it anymore, Neptune gave it to me, and it'd look better on you." Weiss replied, a sadness resting on her brow.

"Ok, if that's what you want," Ruby responded hesitantly, pulling the snow angel to her feet.

"You're goooing to have to help me take it off!" Weiss giggled.

"Oh, Weiss, are you serious?"

Weiss hiccupped, "Yep! I'm toooo drunk!"

Ruby sighed and let Weiss lean against her while she pulled her dress over her head, accidentally knocking the tiara off.

Weiss leaned in and whispered in Ruby's ear, "Now you have to kiss me!"

"Woah, Weiss, I don't think we should be doing this right now," Ruby said, narrowly avoiding Weiss's groping hand. She swatted away the other as it went for her breast, but at that, Weiss broke down and cried, sobbing on the floor in just her underwear.

"Weiss, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No, it's not that, it's just that… that…"

"What is it?"

"NOBODY LOVES ME!" Weiss wailed, clutching Ruby's shirt.

_That's not true, _Ruby thought, _I do, but what if she doesn't mean it?_

Ruby caressed Weiss's cheek, running her thumb over the scar that stretched across her left eye, and traced the snow angel's lips.

Weiss looked up to Ruby, tears streaming down her face, and said the one thing that Ruby needed to hear: "Ruby, I love you."

Ruby leaned in, and sealed their night with a kiss.


	14. Shinobi - Monochrome and Romeo

"Uncle Roman! Tell Weiss to share!"

"Weiss, share with Blake," Roman sighed and continued, "Your parents gave me permission to take any of your presents back if you were being bad."

Weiss pouted and handed the toy sword to her sister. Blake took it and proceeded to run around the room, hopping on chairs and pretending she was a pirate from one of her stories with Weiss in tow.

"Neo, what do you think of your new parasol?" Roman inquired, looking at his daughter as she admired her gift.

"…!"

"I'm glad you like it. Here, let me show you something," Roman said, brandishing his own cane. He stood up and spun his cane around his fingers with a flourish. "Go ahead and try it."

Neo climbed up on the arm of the couch and tried to copy her father, twirling the parasol once, twice, then - SMACK!

"OW!" Weiss cried out, her hands shooting up to her head, where a knot was already beginning to form. "That hurt!"

"Don't worry, Weiss! I'll avenge you!" Blake said before rambunctiously jumping up to the couch and pointing her sword at Neo.

"Blake! It was an accident, leave her alone while I take care of your sister," Roman said as he pulled Weiss to the kitchen. _Uh oh, _Roman thought as he opened his freezer, _No ice packs._

"Uncle Roman, this really hurts!" Weiss sobbed as she held the bump on her head.

"I know princess, I'm looking," Roman replied absentmindedly while looking around for something to stop the swelling and ease the pain. _There was his bottle of bourbon that Weiss and Blake's parents had gifted him after dumping these two ruffians off with him so they could make their reservation...,_ Roman pondered. _No, that was too good to waste any. Maybe…_, his gaze shifted to the snowy ground outside.

"Never shall you attack my Weissy again!" Blake howled as she chased Neo through the kitchen.

A plot hatched in Roman's head. He knelt next to his niece and gently took her shoulders, "Weiss, do you want to know a secret?"

The heiress's eyes widened and any pain that was dispelled immediately by her intense curiosity. "Yes, Uncle Roman, please tell me!"

"Ok, but only if you promise to keep it a secret. Do you promise?"

Weiss nodded her head vigorously.

"Ok, there's something you should know. The Moon can heal anything. Do you know how we know that?"

Weiss shook her head, but her hand returned to the spot where her knot was supposed to be.

"You see all that snow outside? It's pieces of the Moon falling to us. So if we go outside –" Roman slid the door open and scooped up and handful of snow, "- And get some snow –" Roman packed the snow as he continued, "- We can make that bump go away in no time."

Weiss's piercing blue eyes were fixed on the snow in front of her. She reached out and took the clump of snow from Roman, and placed it on her head.

"Ok now, run along and play. Oh, and tell Blake to stop picking on –"

"…!" Neo ran back through the kitchen and jumped on her father's back, with Blake in hot pursuit.

"Aw, that's no fair!" Blake whined, her ears twitching angrily underneath her bow. "Come down and play! We were only getting started!"

"…"

"No, Neo, I'm not going to put Blake in timeout. She just wants to play," Roman said, prying Neo's arms from around his neck and setting her gently on the ground. "Here, use your parasol. You can open it as long as you don't knock over anything in the house."

"Uncle Roman, isn't it my turn to play with it again?" Weiss inquired as she hungrily eyed the toy sword.

"But what about your head? You were just saying that it hurt a moment ago," a frustrated Roman responded.

"You were right, the Moon made it better!" Weiss chirped back before extending the half melted snowball to Roman.

Roman sighed and relieved the young girl of the chunk of snow. Blake – after reluctantly handing over the toy sword to her sister, approached Roman.

"Uncle Roman?"

"What?!" Roman snapped, rubbing his forehead while letting the snow melt in his hand. After not getting a response, he looked up to see a terrified trio of girls in front of them, each with a gift in hand.

"W-we just w-wanted to give y-you these…" Blake said, her eyes filling with water.

"I'm sorry girls, come here, all of you," He said as he crouched down and pulled all three in for a hug.

"…?"

"No, Neo, I could never stay mad at you three."

"…?"

A chuckle escaped from Roman. "No, you didn't ruin Christmas. In fact, having you three here has made it the best one yet."


	15. Darren Carrigan & Ahmarel - J, Y, C, & N

**Yang, Cinder, Jaune, and Neo try Payday 2 on Deathwish difficulty. Things don't go according to plan.**

**Quick key: Payday 2 is a game about robbing banks, Dozers are heavily armored enemies, and Tasers do a super secret thing that you'll never be able to guess.**

**Also, a big thank you to Arkapella for helping me with this, I had no idea what to do for a heist.**

* * *

><p>"No, Jaune! R is reload, R!" Yang was shouting again, despite them being 3 feet from each other.<p>

"Well if you let me have a practice round to get used to the controls – " Jaune began to retort.

"We let you have _plenty_ of practice on the first two days of the job!" an obviously annoyed Cinder said before continuing, "Neo, what the dust are you doing?"

"…"

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Why did I expect anything different."

"Ok, we've got less than a minute to hold them off, just a bit longer until that vault opens. I laid an ammo bag out behind the reception desk if you need it," Yang said while mowing down a Dozer.

"Wait, how do I pick up ammo again?"

"Oh, for the love of- F Jaune, F!" Yang shouted before glancing at his screen, "You don't even need any! Just reload!"

"And-"

"R DAMMIT!"

Cinder moved from her position from the back alley to behind the reception desk to grab ammo.

"Cinder, Taser, behind you!" Yang shouted as she moved back into the main room.

"FUCK!" Cinder slammed her mouse against her desk as her character was downed. "I'm down!"

"Jaune! You need to get Cinder! Neo!" Yang turned her attention to the younger girl, "You've got to help us out, we need you to start thinning out some of these guys coming in so we can drill into the vault!"

Jaune steeled himself, and left his cover behind the Teller's Room with his revolver at the ready. As he rounded the corner, he trained his sights on the Taser who downed Cinder. One shot and off flew his helmet, two shots and he was down. Jaune pushed forward to where Cinder was lying on the ground and revived her character.

"So you're not completely useless after all…" Cinder muttered into her mic.

Yang glanced over to see Cinder being helped up. "Nice work Vomit Boy," Yang teased before switching back to leader mode immediately. "Cinder, you need to drop yourself a med kit."

"I know how to run my character," Cinder shot back, still bitter over needing to be rescued by Jaune.

"Ok, that's it everyone! The vault's open! Get inside, now!"

Neo made a rare appearance and popped in to blow the interior gates of the vault, before disappearing again to do… whatever it was she was doing. Yang brandished her saw and got to work on the lock boxes while Cinder and Jaune covered the vault entrance.

"So, what's this say? Press F to start fire?" Jaune said while squinting at his screen.

"NO!"

The money pile went up in flames, much to the chagrin of the two ladies in the vault with him.

"Eh he he… Sorry?" Jaune offered up pathetically as he took one of Cinder's med kits.

"I take it back. You are worthless," Cinder spat, looking over at Jaune across the room as Yang finished the last of the lock boxes.

"No time for that now, we've got-" Yang was interrupted by a flashing light and a bang. "Shit, flashed! Get down!"

Cinder and Jaune both managed to avoid the brunt of the flashbang, but were still directly in the path of two Dozers coming full on ahead through the vault doors.

Yang was wildly spraying with her shotgun, hoping to hit something, but was quickly dispatched by the first Dozer.

"I'm down! Jaune, you've got to get one of them!" Yang cried out, watching as Cinder went after the second Dozer into the room.

"Oh crap. Hey big fella," Jaune said with a nervous laugh before opening up on the first Dozer.

"Ha! Got the sonovabitch!" Cinder proclaimed triumphantly as her Dozer fell, before instantly being downed by Jaune's Dozer. "Ah! You're shitting me!"

"Sorry!" Jaune said apologetically, raising his hand in acknowledgement of his blunder.

"Jaune, don't let go of your mouse!" Yang almost leapt out of her chair to correct him. "You're the only one left alive, and we need you to get the bag out to the van!"

"Oh, right!" he responded before turning his attention back to the Dozer.

"Aim for his head, that's the only way you can take him out," Cinder observed coolly, fully expecting him to fail… which he didn't.

"Yes! You did it! Alright, now grab a bag, and get it the van, and we're done!" Yang spurred him on.

"B-but what about you two?"

"Don't worry about us, it's too risky, the cops will be in here before you get a chance to revive either of us. Just go!"

Jaune grabbed a bag and bolted out to the lobby, and then around to the back alley where he had a clear line to the getaway van.

"You're doing great! Now, press G to throw the bag when you get to the van – WHEN YOU GET TO THE VAN! PICK IT UP, PICK IT UP!" Yang was going to kill him after this, that was for sure.

Enemies were swarming now, and he quickly decided to switch weapons for the task, and mushed down the 2 button. At least, that's what he thought he pressed. A grenade appeared from his character's grasp, and simply dropped at his feet, exploding almost immediately.

Cinder was glowering at him, making it very clear that she wished to burn him to a crisp. Yang's eyes were red, and her hair fiery as she was still raging at the screen.

And then Jaune was suddenly being helped up. Neo was there, and had cleared out all of the enemies that were pinning them down. Jaune hopped up and grabbed the bag, before sprinting to the van, while Neo simply walked along sniping any enemy that dared to show their face.

When she reached the van, Yang couldn't help but ask, "You did so well at the end there, but what were you doing the whole time?"

IceCreamQueen says: "Jumping on cars."

…

Ladykiller has left the game.

GlassSlippers has left the game.

JustRight has left the game.

Neo grinned, and started the mission over again.


	16. Kris - Blake, Pyrrha, and Ruby

"Blake?"

The Faunus girl looked up to see Pyrrha, with Ruby right behind her. She hastily wiped her tears, and shivered as the snow fell on her bare shoulders.

Ruby moved forward to her teammate, and quickly removed her cloak to wrap it around Blake, and pulled her in tight.

Pyrrha looked around the rooftop. Gambol Shroud lay in shattered, with any ribbon that connected it to Blake severed. "…Blake? What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked, the worry evident in her voice.

Blake was still trying to hold back tears, but cracks were showing, and Pyrrha knelt down next to the Faunus.

"You told us that you were going to go home, what happened?" Ruby said as she rubbed Blake's back gently.

"Did you… did you go to see Adam?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake choked out a broken "Yes", and Pyrrha's expression dropped. There was only one thing that could mean.

Ruby gave Pyrrha a puzzled look before she squeezed Blake tightly. Pyrrha motioned with her head towards Blake's broken blades that had been discarded across the roof. Pyrrha slid up to Blake's other side and took her friend's hand. Now that Pyrrha was closer, she could see the blood stained on Blake's shirt.

"He didn't want to talk," Blake whispered as she squeezed her legs to her chest and rocked back and forth. Tears had begun to stream down her face as she continued, "I- I told him that things had changed. That I had found a new life, and that he could too."

Ruby finally began to piece together what happened, and her confused look was replaced by understanding. "Blake… what did he say?"

"He called me a traitor," Blake's whisper was barely audible, and she shrunk deeper into herself. "He said there was only one thing worse than being a Human. And do you know what he said that was?" she looked up at Pyrrha as her tears flowed freely now.

Pyrrha's heart ached as she saw her best friend suffer. She drooped her head and prepared for what was to come next.

"A traitor! And there is only one punishment in his White Fang," Blake spat. Ruby had begun to cry, but kept quiet, and let her tears flow silently. "He said he wanted to do it himself, since we had grown up together. I had no choice," she held up her hands, which were covered in blood, "I-I tried to save him, but there was n-nothing I could...," she broke, and began to sob.

"Shh, it's ok," Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around her teammate, as if she hoped it would put her broken pieces back together again. Pyrrha knew better.

"Blake, look at me. Look at me," Pyrrha said in as gentle and firm voice as she could. Blake finally looked up at the red head through watery eyes. "He made his choices. You made yours. Do not blame yourself for that. This was _not_ your fault."

"B-but I could have… could have…," the tears had filled her eyes and she buried her head in her hands.

"Come back inside Blake, you need to get out of the snow," Ruby said with a shiver, the snow already had soaked through her skirt, and the tiny girl wouldn't be able to handle much more of the cold.

Pyrrha stood up and extended a hand to Ruby. "Blake, I need you to come inside."

Blake's amber eyes blinked away tears, but she just sat there and stared across the roof. Pyrrha followed her gaze to the remains of Gambol Shroud. She then whispered in Ruby's ear, who then walked over to collect what was left of the weapon. Ruby gathered up each piece, and very delicately began to clean and reassemble the weapon.

Only when Ruby had finished did she tear her eyes away from it, and back to Pyrrha as Ruby handed the now reassembled weapon to her, instead of its rightful owner.

"You may be broken right now, but we can help you heal," Pyrrha said as she used her semblance to heal the cracks in the metal of the blade. "You don't have to stay like this," she pleaded.

She turned the handle to Blake.

"You… you'll both be there for me?"

Ruby nodded, and a slight smile spread across her face as she reached out for Blake's hand.

Blake took her hand, and stood up and sheathed Gambol Shroud before pulling both girls in tightly.

She was broken, but she could heal.


	17. Johnathan the Nerd - Renora

"Ow!"

Ren turned back to see his friend clutching her knee, and the tears had already sprung from her eyes. He ran back across the dirt road to where Nora was seated, and knelt down on the grass next to her.

"Ren, it hurts!"

"Here, let me see it," Ren said as he gently removed Nora's hands from her knee. She had only scuffed it up, and it probably happened when they were playing at the creek, but sometimes she just faked an injury so she could sit down. Other times she faked an injury so Ren would hold her hand and tell her everything would be ok. Ren liked holding her hand, but he always got really nervous. His parents had always said, "8 years you two have been alive, and 8 years you've been inseparable." It didn't translate as well when Nora had told it to her parents, but they used it all the same.

"Is it bad?" Nora's question startled Ren from his reverie.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, it doesn't look good. I think you need to sit down for a while. I'll get a band-aid," he said as he hopped up to grab one from his house.

Nora's hand shot up and stopped him. "I don't think you should go. I mean, what if I faint? Then nobody would be there to take care of me, and then I'd wake up and be scared, and then what if you forget about me, or if your parents make you stay for dinner, and-"

"Ok, I'll stay," Ren replied as he sat cross-legged next to his friend. Nora beamed at him before continuing.

"It's not like I think you'd forget about me you know, I just think that it's better if we stay together. Not together-together of course, not that I don't think that you aren't cute," Nora was beginning to turn red, and Ren chuckled as she hastily tried to patch up her mistake.

"Nora, it's ok," Ren said as he squeezed her hand. Nora blushed profusely and hid her face behind her free hand, while holding on tightly to Ren's hand. "I do think we should get a band-aid for that though. Do you think you can walk to my house from here?" he continued as he stood up.

"I don't know Ren, it's pretty bad, don't you think?" Ren frowned, and Nora saw her chance. "Maybe you should carry me?"

Ren hesitated, but was soon overwhelmed by her big blue puppy dog eyes. She had gotten a lot better at that. Ren silently cursed himself as he conceded, "Fine, but this time, no shortcuts, ok? Last time we took one of your shortcuts, we got lost and were an hour late for dinner."

"Ok Ren!" Nora said as she leaped from her seated position to onto Ren's back in almost one motion.

_Yep, she was definitely faking it,_ Ren thought as he staggered under the sudden burden.

"Onward to victory my trusty steed!" Nora cheered as she raised a stick above her head like a sword.

"Wait, where did you get that stick?" a confused Ren said, looking up at it, completely bewildered by it's sudden appearance.

"Never mind that! Onward I say! All shall bow to Nora!"

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'll still make time to play with you, Ren," Nora said as they started toward her house. "But we have to hold hands whenever I want, or else you have to go to timeout!" she continued as she bounced along on his back.

"Nora, you don't have to make me hold hands with you, I'll do it anytime you want now." Ren felt Nora's cheek get warm against his neck, and she stayed quite as the made the rest of the journey home in silence.

When they had arrived at Nora's house, the sun had already begun to disappear behind the mountains, casting the whole village in a golden light. Ren leaned down, and Nora slid gently off his back.

"Ren? Do… do you… can you hold my hand a little longer? Just until the sun goes down." She looked down at her feet, nervously kicking the dirt off her shoes.

Ren simply slid his hand into hers.

That sat there on Nora's porch, watching the sunset for a long time.

The sun had set, and Ren once again risen to leave. Nora stood with him, closer than usual, and looked up at him expectantly.

"…Um… Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?" she replied sweetly.

"Aren't you a little close?"

"I don't think so. You have to give me something before you go."

"Uh…," Ren shifted nervously, the courage that he had built up suddenly fleeing him, and his stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies.

Nora leaned in, puckering her lips and closing her eyes.

Ren panicked.

"Boop!" he said as he poked her nose and turned and sprinted home.


	18. HymenTester - Sea Monkeys

"Dude, come on. Heights won't kill you."

"It's not being high up that I'm worried about, it's falling that I'm concerns me, Sun."

"Psh, quit being a baby. Just a quick climb up to their room, and we'll see what they're up to. Five bucks says that Yang wears panties and a tank top to bed."

"I don't know, I think that she'd be a bit classier than panties. Maybe like shorts or something. But what about Weiss, huh? I wonder what she wears," Neptune pondered out loud.

"Why are you so in to her? She's a total bitch, and seems kinda racist."

"Nah, that's just how honest people react to you," Neptune joked, jabbing the Faunus with his elbow.

"Very funny. So are we going to do this or what?"

Neptune looked up at the building they were to climb, and a lump formed in his throat at the thought of climbing 4 stories with no safety gear. "Uh… I don't know, maybe we should just take the stairs?"

"Don't be such a loser, we might get to see Yang or Blake naked, dude!"

"But what about Ruby? Isn't she like 15 or something?"

"They wouldn't let her run around without clothes on," Sun said, remarkably self-assured.

Neptune again looked up at the dormitory. "It's a long way up," he replied, "but seeing Weiss would be nice. Heh, it'd be _Weiss._"

Sun gave him a disgusted look. "Get the fuck out."

"But you laugh when Yang makes puns!"

"Yeah, well she has tits."

"Fair enough," Neptune huffed, still a bit put off.

"Alright, so you go first."

"What?! No!"

Sun let out an enormous sigh. "Don't be such a little scared-y shit. All you have to do is hold on and you'll be fine."

Neptune shook out his arms, and steeled himself for the climb. He grasped the first ledge and hefted himself up, straightening his arms, and then swinging his long legs up to his right, struggling to get himself completely on the ledge.

Sun stood at the base of the building, watching in horror at the un-athletic display in front of him. "Dude, you look like you're a fish out of water. Maybe you belong in a combat skirt like the Ice Queen."

Neptune blushed and scrambled up to his feet. "Well, I'd like to see you do better!"

Sun grinned, then sprinted to the wall, easily scaling up to where Neptune was, then continuing up to the second floor. "You were saying?" he laughed before continuing, "Jeez, for a nerd, you're really dumb some times."

"Yeah, well for someone who runs from the cops so much, you sure are putting on some weight around the middle there, aren't you?"

"Hey, that's this Vale baking and you know it! I can't resist the banana bread and neither can you!"

"Justify it however you want, but you have to admit, your 6-pack isn't as refined as it once was!"

"Yeah, well last one up to their room has to buy the next loaf!" Sun yelled before springing up to the next ledge.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Neptune yelled before scrambling up after the Faunus.

By the time Neptune had caught up to Sun, he was already up at team RWBY's open window, preparing to jump to the nearby tree.

"Sun!" Neptune whispered, halting him with his arm before he could make the leap, "What are you doing?!"

"I can't see anything from here, and it sounds like they're about to go do something! They might leave before we can see anything!"

"Alright, then go!" Neptune said, half guiding, half shoving Sun towards the tree.

Sun nearly tripped off the ledge, but managed to make enough of a recovery to grab a hold of the tree, and save himself from a long drop. He then climbed out to the branch across from the girls' room and suspended himself by his tail.

Neptune strained to hear what was going on in the room, and managed to pick up Ruby's "…tonight near Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Sun yelled from his perch.

"SUN! How did you get up there?!" Yang's voice rang out in surprise.

"Ah, it's easy, I do it all the time."

"YOU DO WHAT?!" Weiss's voice was indignant, and Neptune could only imagine how cute she looked when she was angry.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun provided quickly, before swinging into the room.

Neptune readjusted his grip, hoping that Sun wouldn't leave him out on the ledge for long. They'd been doing these sort of shenanigans since they hit puberty, with Sun always getting into trouble, and Neptune always just along for the ride.

Team RWBY all popped their heads out of their window not long after. Trying to keep his cool in front of Weiss, he casually greeted them with a "Sup". What an idiot. Weiss wouldn't like that. She's a heiress, someone of class, he should have said something more… more… well-mannered? No, then he'd look stiff. _Just play it cool, no one cares what you said, _he rationalized.

Ruby was the first to respond, "How did you even get up here?"

"I have my ways. Seriously though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

After Ruby assigned him and Sun to pair up with Yang and Blake respectively, she promptly dragged his Snow Angel out of the dorm. Blake and Yang followed, but Sun lingered a moment.

"Dude! This is your chance! Yang drives a motorcycle, that's your chance to make a move!" he said excitedly before slugging him on the arm and sprinting out the door to follow Blake.

"Right…," Neptune replied, still a bit peeved at missing his chance at spending some time with Weiss, but Yang seemed nice. She sure had a great personality.

Weiss didn't have such a great personality, but she was still cute.

Neptune froze.

When Sun talked about a girl's personality, did he mean…?

Neptune groaned.


	19. Falcyon - RWBY

"Hey guys, I just wanted to make a quick video to let you know that I made it to Beacon! Yang was so excited when she found out, she helped me pack up everything but Zwei! I kinda feel bad for Dad though. He seems to be taking it well, but I know he's just acting tough. He wanted to spend some time with both of us that last night, but Yang disappeared before he got home, so me and him just ate Strawberry cheesecake for dinner. It was nice, but having Yang there would have been better I think.

"Anyways, then there was this whole ride over Vale in one of those real big airships. Yang told me what they were called… ah, what did she say? Never mind, it's not like the name of it matters to fly in it. So when we landed, Yang ran off with her friends and left me alone, but then I ran into this one girl really pretty girl, who then yelled at me a bunch for bumping into her stuff. She was mean, but I don't think that she's all bad, maybe she was just having a rough day.

"So anyways, this other girl with a really cute bow walks over and basically calms her down. When the first girl – Oh, I forgot to mention, her name was Weiss, apparently her family owns some dust company. I don't really know which one, after all I just buy whatever dust is available. Anywho, Weiss eventually leaves, pretty upset since this new girl talked bad about her family or something. I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying, since Weiss is pretty cute when she's mad, and I didn't really understand what the new girl was saying.

"But this new girl – I later found out her name is Blake – she just walked off and left me alone. So I guess she was having a bad day too. Anyways, this one boy who was on the airship with us came by and we talked for a little bit while looking for where we needed to go. It's kinda weird, they didn't have signs or anyone out there to tell us where to go, so we just kinda wandered a bit. Oh! His name is Jaune by the way. I don't think he's ever flown on a Bullhead or anything before though, he got sick a couple times on the flight. So when we finally found the cafeteria we managed to grab some food and then ask someone where the sleeping area was, so we eventually found that. They must have been as lost as us, since he – I think he said his name was Cardin? – directed us to the wrong side of the school, but we eventually ran into Professor Ozpin, and he helped us back to the sleeping area. He seemed a bit off, but then again, I don't think it was coffee in his mug.

"When we got there we found Yang and I said goodbye to Jaune before getting ready for bed. It was a little weird not sleeping in my own bed with Zwei curled up, but I think it was more the fact that Dad wasn't there to tuck me in. Sleeping in the same room as all the boys was also really weird, and I don't think Dad would like that, but Yang seemed happy with it. Me and Yang talked for a bit, then she dragged me off to go talk to Blake. Oh! If forgot to mention, Blake is the girl who helped me with Weiss. Wait, did I already say that? Um… well, guess I told you twice then! Anyways, this girl, Blake, she was just sitting there reading before going to bed, so as soon as Yang found out I kinda sorta knew her, she dragged me off to go talk to her. It seemed like we were bugging her, but she seemed really interesting. We talked about books for a little bit, until Weiss – the really cute girl from earlier – came over to say that we were too loud. Well, she more of yelled it, but you get the idea.

"Anyways, that was my day! I'll try to make more updates as things happen, but this is Beacon, so I think I'll be pretty busy for a while with school work. Ok, I'm going to get off now, it's late and I told Yang I was just going to brush my teeth and snuck off to make this instead, so I better get back. Ok, bye!"

_Pause_

Yang paused the video as Ruby was blowing a kiss to the camera. Tears carved lines in her face as she watched her little sister's happy face frozen in time. There was a knock on the door.

"Yang? It's almost time to go," Blake's concerned voice was muffled by the door.

"Ok," Her voice cracked. "Ok. I'm ready. Just give me a moment."

Yang could tell Blake wasn't going anywhere until she emerged, so she called out again.

"Alright, I'll be out in just a minute," Yang choked back tears as she replied.

Yang turned back to the frozen screen in front of her.

"Hey sis, I've got to go right now, but I promise, I'll watch all of these when I get back. I'm going to come tuck you in now."


	20. TotalWarfare - Greek Honeys

**Characters: Blake, Yang**

**Cameos: Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha**

**Genre: Humor, Smut-ish**

* * *

><p>"What?! No, Yang, we're not going to make them…" Blake hesitated before she continued, "We're not going to make them do <em>that.<em>"

"Aw, come on kitty cat, that's no fun!" Yang said as she tousled the Faunus's hair, poking the ears hidden underneath the black bow that she always wore.

"Yang, we're not going to write smut as a birthday gift. Who does that?"

"Well I wanted to take her out drinking, but _nooo_, she can't have just _one night _on her birthday to break her training regimen. I mean, really, in this whole time that we've been dating, has she ever _once_ had a piece of dessert? Like, loosen up, ya know?"

"I think it's admirable that she's been able to keep such a disciplined diet. It's a lot better than _you-_" Blake nudged Yang with her elbow as she spoke, which elicited a grin, "Eating all of Ruby's cookies after she's gone to bed."

"Hey, she said I could have some!"

Blake shook her head, but couldn't hide her smile, "Some doesn't mean half of them."

"And if I remember correctly, you ate the other half, plus drank half of our milk," Yang said with a devilish grin.

"You can't tell her though! She still thinks it was Santa that came and ate all the milk and cookies. Let's not tell her for another year, let her believe it a little longer."

"Well I think it's time she finds out the truth."

"But she's still so young!"

"Well, I'm sure there's something we can work out in order to come to an agreement." The grin spread across Yang's face again, this time full of the knowledge that she had triumphed over her partner.

Blake sighed. "You really want to write her smut for her birthday, don't you?"

"You know how she gets after reading those. She blushes as red as her hair and always sits up a little straighter when it gets to the good parts. And-" Yang brought her lips within an inch of Blake's ear before she whispered the next line, "If you talk real softly in her ear like this, she'll do it right where you are."

Blake's face was incredibly warm at the thought of their girlfriend's kinks, but decided to fight back against such a lewd birthday gift. "That's not a gift we should be showing in front of the others though. What if Ruby asks to borrow it when she's done? I mean, she did that with Ninjas of Love, and I don't think she bought the 'It's about a ninja Valentine delivery man' explanation that you told her."

Yang ignored Blake's attempts at logic, and instead continued her seductive behavior. She straddled Blake and rubbed her cat ears beneath the bow as she whispered into them, "You know, I think that a reminder of our love would be the best gift of all."

"Yang… just… but what about…" Blake could barely fight off the intoxicating feeling that Yang had caused to spring up within her.

Yang unwound the bow, and gently nibbled on the soft ears that hid underneath. "You don't worry about a thing kitty, we'll see how you feel after a little lovin-"

Knocking on their door interrupted the two young huntresses. Blake scrambled up and out from under Yang, "One moment! Just got out of the shower!"

"Blake! You've been in there for thirty minutes now!" Weiss's shrill voice called through door. "Besides, I though cats didn't like water."

Ruby's muffled voice came from further in their dorm, "Hey, Weiss, have you seen Yang anywhere? She isn't in JNPR's room, and her dress is still here, so she obviously hasn't left for the party yet. Oh, and here's Ember Celica."

"No, I do not know where your sister is Ruby, I am not her mother."

"Hehe, good, or that would make this awkward," Ruby replied before faint kissing noises made their way from the opposite side of the door.

"Oh look, there's Blake's dress as well. Maybe they went to get something from the store?"

"No, Blake's in the show-" Weiss's speech cut off abruptly. "Actually Ruby, I think I left my- err- tiara! I think I left my tiara in… Professor Port's classroom! Yes, that's it! I left my tiara, so why don't we go get that!"

"But… wait, what about…" Ruby's voice faded as Weiss dragged her down the hallways.

Yang approached her partner and kissed her bare shoulders. "Well," she sighed between kisses, "That was a close one."

Blake turned on Yang. "This is the _last _time we write naked in the tub. Ruby almost caught us!"

"So what? She knows we're dating Pyrrha."

"But as far as she knows, _dating_ only means holding hands and kissing, like what she and Weiss do."

"Well, how about we just finish it up real quick, since there doesn't seem to be time for anything else?"

Blake sighed, still slightly embarrassed. "Fine, but we have to be fast since we'll both need to shower after."

Yang's grin was wider than ever. "I meant finish the story, not the sex."

Blake's back stiffened up, and she was now fully embarrassed. "Right! That!"

Yang's laugh rang out, and she tossed a towel to the brunette, before quickly drying herself off and walking naked out into their room to slip into her dress.

Blake fanned herself briefly before following. "Alright, so I think we agreed on smut?"

"Seems like a good option. That way we can get Pyrrha to help us pick up where we left off," she said as she winked and gave Blake's butt a light squeeze. "Although, I may not be able to resist this booty for the whole night."

"I think the birthday girl should have the first opportunity tonight."

After a quick ending written for their short story, Blake and Yang exited the door and crossed the hallway to JNPR's room, knocking lightly before walking in through the doorway.

"Alright, where's the birthday girl? We've got a little gift that we're eager to share!"


End file.
